Otra Oportunidad, aioria x shaka, shonen
by Letos-night
Summary: One - Shot, Los caballeros viven una nueva vida tras las guerras sagradas... Shaka siempre ha sentido algo por Saga, Aioria siempre ha sentido algo por Shaka, y en una jugarreta violenta del destino, el rubio debe, al fin, tomar decisiones.


Bueno... la verdad es que este fic lo hice en tres patadas... nisiquiera se como salió, jajajajaja pero sospecho k no muy bien 0... en fin... se hace lo k se puede , solo espero que a ustedes les guste más k a mi.

Bueno... es un fic para toda la familia... espero k les agrade.

-

* * *

-

**"Otra Oportunidad"**

Aioria x Shaka  
One - Shot

**Advertencias: ****Universo saint Seiya****, romance**

-

* * *

-

Sin salir del destierro…

Las manos frías…

Tanto frío…

Y la lluvia cayendo…

_Estoy de pie dentro de la mansión Kido… hace tan solo medio año que revivimos, todos; volvimos a la vida para "una nueva oportunidad", pero ¿qué significado tiene eso? Si lo analizamos con algo de cuidado, ninguno en realidad; es tan solo un pretexto para observarnos, para saber si podemos habitar el mundo que hemos protegido aún a costa de nuestras vidas… y ¿quieres saber algo?, tristemente me parece que no; no podemos, en este punto la guerra debe estar demasiado acostumbrada a transitar por nuestras venas; y nosotros, a diferencia de ellos, los pequeños, los guardianes y amigos de la diosa, nosotros nunca supimos lo que era sonreír a la cotidianeidad, o vivir bajo la norma… ¿Qué es un cine? ¿Qué es un parque? ¿Qué es un maldito helado por la tarde sentado al Sol? ¿Qué es bailar? ¿Qué es manejar sin rumbo? No sabemos nada del mundo… pero ahora tenemos una oportunidad ¿cierto?… _

_Una oportunidad… _

_Y es por eso que estamos aquí desde hace tres meses; abandonamos el Santuario, fue una orden, simple, concisa y definitiva; lo abandonamos para, ¿Cómo dijo.? Ah, si; "vivir", jajaja "¡VIVIR!". ¿qué demonios se supone que es eso?… _

_Sin embargo me siento solo en esta confusión… tú, ustedes, todos; están inmersos en el fútil intento de recuperar una vida que nunca tuvieron en primer lugar, intentan aprender como niños las reglas básicas de la convivencia dentro de la sociedad… Abogados, doctores, deportistas, modelos, chefs, empresarios, maestros… aún no me explico si es tan solo un juego, o realmente la pasión de la batalla puede ser sustituida en sus corazones por la norma. _

_Hipócrita… _

_Eso es lo que soy al fin y al cabo, un hipócrita que ha disfrazado la amargura con indiferencia; un hipócrita que no puede tener lo que desea de esta nueva oportunidad, y por ende desprecia esta misma, fingiendo que nunca la deseo, fingiendo que no significa nada… pero es que la vida al fin y al cabo no significa nada cuando solo la amargura es compañera, cuando lo único que desearías es algo lejano y borroso… así que lo repito, en este punto no puedo regresar a algo que no tuve, no puedo comenzar a fingir una felicidad que nunca poseí; no puedo vivir; no de nuevo… esa es una tortura que ya he experimentado… y es demasiado intensa… _

La puerta se abre, dejando pasar al aire helado, acompañado por una silueta cansada…

**- ¿Shaka? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, y parado frente a la ventana? - **  
**- Solo pensaba… - ** Gira su rostro esas finas facciones cubiertas con una capa de soldad ** – Es tarde… pensé que llegarías antes - **  
**- Jajaja, ¿y a que viene eso? ¿Acaso me estaba esperando? – ** Shaka soltó un bufido y regresó su mirada a la ventana **– Vamos, no te enojes; solo jugaba, Shaka; y si, salí tarde… pero es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer? - **  
**- ¿En el trabajo? – ** Su voz sale con un dejo de sarcasmo  
**- Si, en el trabajo - **  
**- No los entiendo – ** Negó levemente **– No comprendo que es lo maravilloso de ir a "trabajar" en algo insulso día tras día - **  
**- Bueno… yo no comprendo que tiene de maravilloso pararse a hacer nada día tras día - **  
**- … - ** Shaka frunció el entrecejo  
**- Yo… lo lamento - **  
**- No, no lo lamentas y en realidad no importa… ¿y como es? - **  
**- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que, quiero decir? - **  
**- La vida, el mundo, el trabajo - **  
**- No lo se… no se como explicarlo… - ** Observó la espalda del rubio fijamente ** – ¿Por que no sales? - **  
**- ¿Para que? No tengo nada que hacer allí… nada - **  
**- No digas eso… apuesto a que te divertirías… - **  
**- ¿En verdad? – ** Sonaba irónico ** - ¿Y que sabes tu lo que a mi me divierte? - **  
**- Tienes razón… nada… - **  
**- Lo… lo siento… no quise ser tan antipático - **  
**- Descuida… - **  
**- Yo… solo quisiera – ** Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza ** – Solo quisiera encontrar - **  
**- ¿Qué Shaka? - **  
**- La forma… - **  
**- ¿La forma? ¿La forma de que? - **  
**- De morir nuevamente – **

Entonces se volvió y cruzó miradas con su interlocutor… estaba atónito, y Shaka no pudo menos que sonreír levemente y con tristeza reflejada en ese par de cielos, ahora rotos…

**- ¡¡DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO!! – ** Se acercó y posó sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio ** - ¿¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO?? – ** Comenzó a zarandear al rubio, el cual le dirigió una mirada imperativa  
**- Suéltame… Aioria – ** Aioria se tranquilizó, y aflojó el agarre en los hombros  
**- Deja de decir estupideces - **  
**- ¿Acaso no comprendes? Es solo que no le encuentro sentido a esta "vida" - **  
**- Shaka… - ** Desvió la mira avergonzado, y Aioria le soltó…  
**- No pasa nada… - **

Shaka caminó lentamente hasta llegar a las escaleras, y allí comenzó su ascenso, a una habitación silenciosa… en la cual había una cama, y un espejo, y un baño… entró a baño y se dio una ducha fría, luego salió con ropas cómodas y se acomodó entre las sábanas, intentando conciliar el sueño

Aioria se quedó frente a la ventana por más tiempo, observando la lluvia que ya se había convertido en tormenta; pensando las palabras del rubio, y son un nudo atorado en la garganta al saber e motivo de estas.

Una pregunta constante en la mente: ¿POR QUÉ?, ¿por qué tenía que ser así?… No era justo para nadie, ni para si mismo… solo deseaba… solo… ** - Demonios - ** Dio una fuerte patada al suelo, frustrado por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, no poder decir nada, y no poder… no poder aliviar ese sufrimiento… ** - Shaka… - ** Se quedó mirando la lluvia por dos o tres horas, pensando en las mil cosas que deseaba hacer, las mismas mil cosas que no podía hacer, hasta que el cansancio le venció, llevándole a la cama

-

**. . . : : : - - - : : : . . .**

-

La mañana tocó la mansión con una niebla persistente, y todos los caballeros despertaron, bajaron y se sentaron a la mesa prestos a desayunar… ese siempre era un espectáculo, no importaba que tan adultos o "maduros" fueran, tampoco importaba en cuantas batallas mortales hubiesen estado… siempre bajaban sonrientes, y prestos a molestarse mutuamente.

Pero esa mañana, había dos caballeros con rostros sombríos

**- ¡Aioria! ¿Qué demonios te sucede hermano? – **Aioros le observaba sonriente como siempre  
**- Yo… nada… - **  
**- No mientras, te conozco – ** Le jalaba a una esquina para platicar ** – Además Shaka está con la misma cara larga… ¿pasó algo? - **  
**- Ya te dije que no… yo solo estoy cansado… y él – ** Aioria observó al rubio de reojo y con tristeza ** – A él… no se… no, no se que le pasa - **

Aioria se soltó del agarre de su hermano y se dirigió a la mesa, listo a comer el desayuno preparado por Shura… Pero no podía despegar su mirada de Shaka… el cual a su vez no despegaba su vista de él… ¿Acaso era idiota para no notarlo? Para no darse cuenta de cómo le observaba el rubio… eso desesperaba a Aioria, y sentía unos deseos incontenibles por lanzarse contra él… por golpearlo hasta que se diera cuenta… y…

_¿Y entonces que Aioria? ¿Entonces Shaka será feliz, y tú también lo serás? ¿Acaso de verdad crees que eres tan bueno como para contentarte con su felicidad? Ja, ja, ja, No me hagas reír… tu bien sabes que NUNCA, nunca serías feliz de ese modo… tu lo amas, y lo quieres a tu lado… Así que has el favor de dejar de mentirte a ti mismo y decir que lo único que quieres es su felicidad… _

_¡MIRA COMO LO VE! No es justo, no, no es justo que sus cielos perfectos contemplen de esa manera a quien jamás le amará… Shaka, Shaka, Shaka; ¿acaso le amas tanto como para cumplir lo que me has dicho? ¿Cómo para morir de nuevo? ¿Acaso no comprendes que eso terminaría también con mi existencia? Pero claro… eso no te importa… _

**- ¡¡AIORIA!! – ** El caballero de Leo despertó con la voz de su hermano, para darse cuenta de que había apretado la cuchara hasta deformarla, y todos se le quedaban viendo ** - ¿Te sientes bien? - **  
**- Si… tengo que irme – ** Se puso de pie y se fue a la calle

_Camino por la calle, siento como el suelo acaricia mis zapatos, y mis ojos se pierden en el pavimento… debería estar descansando, después de todo es Domingo… y los Domingos normalmente los paso a tu lado, hablándote, consolándote, escuchando tu amor por él… somos "amigos"… ¡estoy harto de ser tu amigo!, aunque no puedo aspirar a nada más ¿cierto? _

_Alzo la mirada al cielo, una sonrisa triste se ha formado en mi rostro, pero es que es frustrante… hemos sido los mejores amigos por cuanto ¿quince años? Desde que entrenábamos en el Santuario, antes de ser caballeros… y ya entonces conocía yo la afección de tu corazón, sabía que lo amabas… e incluso me enfrentaste por él… tal era tu amor que enfrentaste a tu mejor amigo, a pesar de saber que era él el traidor, era él quien mentía, era él quien estaba equivocado… y me atacaste… pero recapacitaste, y la diosa vivió para verlo y perdonarte… _

_Y él murió _

_No puedo, ni quiero recordar la tristeza que te embargo… parecía que tu también morirías, pero yo estuve allí ¿recuerdas? Estuve allí como amigo fiel, y te ayudé a olvidar, y, tonto de mi, me enamoré perdidamente, y él… perdida e inútilmente… ¿por qué no lo olvidaste? Quizá debí confesarte mis sentimientos… quería hacerlo, pero no tenía caso, ya que yo era tu mejor amigo, y sabía perfectamente que lo seguías amando… y yo te consolaba, y te apoyaba, y te cuidaba… entonces regresó y él MALDITO te… te… te mató… no puedo dejar de odiarlo por eso… tu lo amabas, y él siempre lo supo… y no dudó, no dudó en matarte, y tu, tú les entregaste tu vida… solo para no tener que matarlo a él… y no se, hasta la fecha no se como pude sobrevivir a tu muerte, como pude con el dolor que se apoderó de mi… Shaka… _

_Te amo maldita sea… te amo desde siempre, y te lo he demostrado a cada minuto… ¿por qué no puedes olvidarlo? Él ama a otra persona, y tu… tu no te mereces este dolor, este dolor que yo conozco, pues lo sufro día a día por ti… no lo mereces… y yo, yo quisiera poder seguir siendo tu amigo, poder consolarte… pero no puedo, no puedo más… te amo demasiado, y el dolor es demasiado intenso y yo…_

Aioria no se do cuenta… cruzaba la calle… no estaba tan acostumbrado como creía, y su mente dispersa no ayudaba… pero los pretextos no importan, solo importan los hechos… un carro a toda velocidad se estampó contra el castaño, dejándole sobre el pavimento, inerte y con heridas en la cabeza… sangrando… exánime…

**- Sha… Shaka – ** Tomó una bocanada de aire y quedó inconsciente…

-

**. . . : : : - - - : : : . . .**

-

El teléfono sonó en la mansión Kido… Aioros respondió, todos estaban en la sala, observando en la televisión la última pelea de box, en la cual Aldebarán había vencido sin problemas… entonces Aioros dejó caer el teléfono, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, y a punto del llanto, Kanon corrió por el auricular, y sorprendido tomó unos datos, anotándolos en papel… luego zarandeó al Sagitario, intentando traerlo a la realidad

**- Aioros… ¡¡Aioros!! – ** El otro chico estaba ausente, con los ojos abiertos como platos… entonces el resto de los chicos se acercó, tomando Saga la palabra  
**- Kanon, ¿Qué pasa? - **  
**- Es Aioria… está en el hospital - **  
**- ¿¿QUÉ?? – ** Shaka soltó un grito, y fijó la vista incrédula en Kanon, se apresuró y comenzó a zarandearlo, urgiéndolo a responder ** - ¿Qué demonios le pasó Kanon? ¡¡RESPONDE!! - **  
**- ¡Suéltame! No es necesaria la violencia – ** Shaka apenado soltó al peliazul  
**- Está… él… lo atro… lo atropellaron – ** Aioros acababa de recuperarse del Shock ** - ¿En donde está? – ** Él también comenzó a zarandear al menor de los gemelos ** - ¡¡EN DONDE ESTÁ, KANON?! A ti te o dijeron ¡¡RESPÓNDEME!! – ** Kanon estaba estupefacto, y como pudo se soltó del agarre que sospechaba le había dejado moretones  
**- ¡¡CALMA!! ¿Acaso hoy es el día de "zarandeen a Kanon" - **  
**- ¡Kanon! – ** Esta vez era Saga, el gemelo amargado, como Kanon le llamaba ** - ¡Responde de una vez copia barata, no tenemos todo el día - **  
**- Ya, calmados, está en el hospital Ito, al Norte de Tokio – ** Solo terminó de decir la localización, y Aioros salió disparado a la puerta, seguido de Shaka y Saga ** – Vaya prisas - **  
**- Pues no nos queda más que seguirlos, vamos – ** El resto salió también de la casa

Saga iba a volante… no pensaba dejar que ninguno de los otros dos manejara, pues ambos estaban medio ausentes y bastante desconcertados… Aioros, a su lado no dejaba de rumiar lo estúpido que debía ser Aioria para que esas cosas, claro que el peliazul sabía perfectamente que solo era una pantalla para no soltarse a llorar, o morirse de preocupación por su joven hermano… y Shaka… Shaka estaba en el asiento trasero, y Saga no despegaba la vista de su espejo retrovisor, le sorprendía la reacción; el rubio estaba ausente, con los brazos cruzados, y la mirada perdida en la calle, con los ojos llorosos, y una cara de angustia que se veía peor que el mismo Aioros… Saga y el resto del mundo sabían que Leo era su mejor amigo; pero de todas formas la reacción le parecía exagerada… no la comprendía… parecía como si… no, eso no era posible…

Saga llegó como una bala al hospital, y sus acompañantes bajaron del auto presurosos, Llegaron a la recepción de emergencias, pero nadie les hacía caso… el lugar estaba hecho una locura, lleno de heridos, lleno de gente, y enfermeras corriendo que no escuchaban lo que se les decía… hasta que…

**- ¡¡MALDITA SEA!! ¿¿ACASO NO ES SU TRABAJO DAR INFORMES?? – ** Shaka gritaba desesperado, y tomando a un doctor por la bata lo azotó contra la pared, dejando a todos (incluso sus acompañantes) completamente atónitos ** - ¡¡DÍGANME EN DONDE DEMONIOS TIENEN A AIORIA!! - **

Aioros puso una mano en su hombro, para tranquilizarlo, y el rubio, asombrado de su propia actitud, soltó al tembloroso médico, que no tardó más de 10 minutos en informarles en que estado había llegado al hospital, como había sido el accidente, que tratamiento había recibido, y decirles también que se encontraba grave, pero estable, inconsciente en el cuarto 14-B

**- Gracias doctor – ** Aioros había resuelto tomar el mando de las cosas, y Shaka solo se encontraba hundido en un asiento de la sala de espera ** - ¿Podemos pasar a verlo? - **  
**- Mmm – ** El doctor pareció meditarlo, pero luego posó su mirada en Shaka y se puso nervioso ** – S… si… si, creo que si pueden pasar… - ** El doctor hizo una reverencia y se fue  
**- ¿Cómo está? – ** Saga se acercó  
**- Pues… al parecer… no lo se… - **  
**- ¿Vas a entrar a verlo? - **  
**- Yo… - ** Aioros pareció meditar la respuesta, iba a asentir, pero observó al rubio distante, y una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro ** – No… creo que no… - ** Se acercó a Shaka ** - ¿Shaka? – **El rubio parecía despertar de un trance  
**- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿cómo está? - **  
**- No saben… todavía tienen que observarlo… ¿quieres pasar a verlo? - **  
**- Pero tu… - **  
**- No, es mejor que pase alguien más… y así me dices como se ve… - ** Shaka asintió y se puso de pie… y por primera vez, desde que era niño, pasó al lado de Saga, sin siquiera reparar en su presencia

Entró al cuarto… Aioria estaba allí, por primera vez, desde que lo conocía, lucía débil… Shaka se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, y lo observó, sintiendo lágrimas formarse en su rostro… era la primera vez que salía de la mansión en todo ese tiempo, y para eso… para verlo en un maldito hospital, no era justo… acarició su rostro, y besó su frente… se sentía impotente, y se sentía… triste… tan triste…

**- Sh… Shaka – ** Shaka se alejó un poco para ver su rostro. Aioria seguía inconsciente ** – Te… te amo… - **  
Shaka se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras sus ojos se abrían desorbitados e incrédulos… ** - Aioria… no -**

Pero el rostro de Leo se contrajo en un gesto de dolor, y de su boca salió un suspiro que parecía querer convertirse, sin éxito, en un grito de dolor… incluso arqueo su espalda… y Shaka lo envolvió en un abrazo para calmarlo… el cuerpo del León comenzó a relajarse nuevamente, hasta quedar sobre la cama, y tomar un gesto mucho más apacible que el anterior… sus labios se abrieron nuevamente, para soltar las palabras en un susurro doloroso

**- Sh… Shaka… Te amo… - **  
**- Tranquilo Aioria… vas a estar bien… - ** Dijo esto con el nudo aún presente en la garganta… ** - Muy bien… - **

Decía esto sin despegar su vista de ese cuerpo acanelado… ahora era él quien por primera vez se ocupaba de su amigo… su amigo… habían sido los mejores durante tantos años, que de pronto escuchar esas palabras le había sorprendido; pero ahora que lo pensaba, seguro tenían una explicación lógica…

Se veía tan tierno, como un niño dormido… había tenido tanto miedo de perderlo… no recordaba haberse sentido así nunca antes, excepto… no, incluso entonces el sentimiento no había sido tan fuerte……………………… ¡¡PERO ESO NO TENÍA LÓGICA!! ¿¿CÓMO PODÍA SER MÁS FUERTE LA PENA POR PERDER A UN AMIGO, QUE LA DE PERDER AL SER AMADO?? Por que eso era Aioria SU AMIGO… su amigo… siempre… incluso cuando… ** - Por los dioses… - ** ¡¡QUE CIEGO HABÍA ESTADO!!

Su rostro no expresaba otra cosa que incredulidad, y se hallaba tembloroso, al pensar en las cosas que sucedían en su interior… ¿revelaciones? Esa sería una cruel broma del destino, demasiado cruel… haber estado estúpidamente equivocado, haber renegado de… y ahora… ahora perder… no, no, no, no, no eso no podía estar pasando… Aioria… su amigo, SU AMIGO, pero no, ahora no se sentía de esa manera… en ese preciso instante en que estaba vulnerable, cuando oía sus palabras… ¿acaso la amistad no existía?

Y él le había dicho que deseaba la muerte

**- Estúpido… ¡¡SOY UN ESTÚPIDO!! - **

Se dejó caer en la silla, y enterrando su cara en el cuerpo inconsciente, dio rienda suelta al torrente de lágrimas ** – Soy un verdadero idiota… - ** Su llanto se acrecentaba a cada segundo ** – Aioria… Aioria despierta - **

-

**. . . : : : - - - : : : . . .**

-

Shaka había pasado la noche en el hospital… tras una hora lo habían sacado de la habitación, dado el estado de paciente… pero se había rehusado fervientemente a marcharse… Aioros también continuaba allí, y Saga se había ofrecido a acompañarles… los demás se turnaban en comitivas de tres para llevarles comida, suéteres, y llevar información a la mansión

Shaka estaba confundido… observaba a Saga, y ya no sabía que pensar… sus emociones acababan de dar un vuelco de 360 grados, y no entendía que demonios pasaba en su interior, ¿por qué de pronto ya no sentía nada al verlo? Y aún más importante ¿era algo reciente, o en realidad llevaba tiempo sin sentir nada? Y si ese fuera el caso ¿por qué se lo había negado a si mismo? ¿Acaso era masoquista? Tenía muchas dudas… pero lo que más le importaba en ese momento era que Aioria saliera bien de todo… tenía unas ganas enormes de verlo… pero también temía… temía lo que pudiera sentir al verlo…

Por fin, el doctor hizo aparición, y les informó que el paciente estaba totalmente recuperado… era como un milagro, ya que a media noche había recuperado la conciencia, y ahora estaba reestablecido, entonces los tres chicos recordaron que eran caballeros, y que seguramente al despertar había elevado su cosmos para curar sus heridas… claro que no iban a explicar eso al doctor… y por otro lado se sentían estúpidos por haberse preocupado tanto… así que Aioria se podía ir con ellos esa misma tarde, tras pagar la cuenta y llenar las formas…

Aioria estaba ansioso… quería salirse de ese deprimente lugar ¿de quien habría sido la estúpida idea de llevarlo? ¡¡ÉL ERA UN SANTO DE ATENEA, POR DIOS SANTO, NO NECESITABA HOSPITALES POR UN SIMPLE ACCIDENTE!! Era humillante… pero guardó silencio al ser llevado a casa, y no se quejó del justificante de incapacidad que le dieron para faltar por una semana al trabajo

Ahora lo único que quería era ver a Shaka… pero el rubio no se le había aparecido en el hospital desde que le dijeran que sería dado de alta, y al llegar a la mansión fue el único que no salió a recibirlo…

Era incomprensible…

**- ¿Y Shaka? – ** Al final la duda fue más fuerte y preguntó a su hermano  
**- Pues él pasó toda la noche en el hospital… debo confesar que se veía mal… después cuando nos dijeron que saldrías… desapareció, no se a donde se fue. ¿Por qué? ¿Querías verlo? – ** Peguntaba de forma maliciosa  
**- ¿Para que preguntas? Sabes que si – ** Y era cierto, Aioros sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba  
**- Bueno… pues por ahora no está… ¿por qué no te vas a descansar - **  
**- Aioros ¿si recuerdas que soy un caballero de Atena? ¡¡en primer lugar, nunca necesité de un hospital!! - **  
**- Jajaja pero que dices… si los transeúntes de vieron muy mal - **  
**- Pues por que estaba inconsciente - **  
**- ¿Por un golpe de carro? Jajaja - **  
**- ¡¡AIOROS!! – ** Tenía cara de puchero infantil ** - ¡¡No molestes!! - **  
**- Jajaja ¿estás convaleciente? – ** Aioria cerró un puño amenazante, y una vena furiosa se formó en su frente ** – Ok, jajaja, ok, me callo, pero todavía no entiendo como te atropellaron en primer lugar - **  
**- Estaba pensando en otra cosa - **  
**- Lo supongo – ** Todo lo decía en tono de burla, y Aioria acabó correteándolo por toda la casa

-

**. . . : : : - - - : : : . . .**

-

Shaka caminaba por la calle… en realidad había decidido salir y conocer la ciudad… era hermosa, y muy diferente a todas las cosas que había visto a lo largo de su vida, estaba maravillado, los edificios, las casas, la gente, los letreros, todo brillaba en un intermitente caos, que no hacía sino darle un aire de extrañeza, bueno al menos para Shaka era extraño

Aioria tenía razón, el simple hecho de caminar por las calles, codearse con la gente, y comprar cualquier chuchería en una tienda de tonterías era divertido… así se hizo de varias pulseras, un helado, muchos collares, un calendario, un marco de fotos, algunos libros… y eso fue todo, por que tenía que conservar algo para el taxi de regreso…

Entró a la mansión ya caída la noche… todos estaban dormidos, pues mañana tenían que trabajar, caminó lentamente por el pasillo rumbo a la escalera, pero una voz en uno de los salones lo detuvo

**- ¿Shaka? ¿Eres tu? – ** Mala suerte… justo la persona que había intentado evitar  
**- ¿Aioria? - **  
**- Ven un momento - **

Shaka suspiró resignado y entró al salón… Aioria estaba sentado en un sofá, con un emparedado y una jarra de chocolate frío… Shaka rió por lo bajo, ese hombre comía como niño

**- Anda, siéntate y acompáñame a cenar ¿quieres? - - **  
**- Yo… claro… - ** Shaka se sentó y Aioria continúo comiendo  
**- ¿En donde estabas? - **  
**- Pues… seguí tu consejo, y salí a caminar… - **  
**- ¿Y…? - **  
**- ¿Qué? - **  
**- Pues… ¿te divertiste? - **  
**- Si… mucho – ** Aioria le dirigió una mirada nostálgica ** - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿te sientes bien? - **  
**- Si… es solo que pensé… pensé que estarías aquí - **  
**- Pues… lo siento… - ** La verdad había querido retrasar la confusión que ahora le asaltaba  
**- No importa… de todas formas estoy bien… y bueno, cuando quieras te acompaño a conocer más de la ciudad… no… yo quiero acompañarte -**  
Shaka percibió como un sonrojo comenzaba a formarse en sus mejillas ** – Yo… gra… gracias… Aioria - **  
**- De nada… será un placer… - ** Aioria le sonrió… ** - Mira, ya terminé - **  
**- ¿Quieres que te ayude a subir a tu cuarto? – ** Aioria se puso furioso de repente  
**- Bueno… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE CON TODOS USTEDES? ¡¡no soy un inválido por amor de Dios!!, y estoy PERFECTAMENTE BIEN… soy un caballero, un C-A-B-A-L-L-E-R-O; es frustrante… NO TENGO NADA, ¿¿LO OYEN?? ¡¡NADA!! - **  
**- ¡¡PERO ES QUE YO E PREOCUPÉ MUCHO!! – ** Shaka lo interrumpió, dejándole sorprendido ** – Te veías muy mal… y los doctores… yo… yo me preocupé mucho… - **  
**- ¿De… de verdad? – ** Shaka asintió, y enterró sus ojos llorosos en sus manos, mientras Aioria se sentía culpable por hacerle llorar ** – Lo… lo lamento… perdona Shaka… yo… yo no sabia… lo siento… - **  
**- Está bien… descuida… - **  
**- No, no está bien… yo te hice llorar - **

Shaka levantó el rostro, algunas lágrimas aún en él… Aioria las limpió con su mano derecha, y Shaka se sonrojó, Aioria entonces tomó su mentón con decisión y lo besó lentamente, Shaka se sorprendió, pero no se alejó, en lugar de eso cerró sus ojos, y contestó el beso, acercándose hasta abrazar a Aioria… Aioria terminó con el beso, Shaka aún tenía los labios entre abiertos, los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas…

**- Yo… lo siento… no debí… - **  
**- Sh… no digas nada… - **

Aioria se quedó perplejo, Shaka abrió sus ojos y lo miró con ternura… por fin había aclarado sus dudas; sabía exactamente que sentir y por quien sentirlo, sabía que decir y que hacer… todo estaba claro como el agua, y una oportunidad… una oportunidad de vivir en el mundo, y de amar siendo amado… una oportunidad, una NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD, Shaka sonrió y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Aioria que lo recibió gustoso pero incrédulo

**- Yo también te amo… Aioria… yo también te amo **  
**- Sh… Shaka… -**

Shaka alzó su rostro para depositar otro beso en el rostro ahora sonriente del León, esta vez Aioria lo intensificó, seguro de que si eso no era un sueño, entonces era la más hermosa de las realidades.

Y así, envueltos en el beso y el contacto que iba intensificándose a cada segundo, permitieron a la noche… encontrarlos, el uno al lado del otro… vivos de nuevo, y prestos a vivir por siempre, en este mundo simple, en esta nueva oportunidad…

-

* * *

-

-

Jejejeje, en verdad espero k les guste...

Se cuidan y hasta la próxima **  
**


End file.
